Dilemma
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione and Viktor have been together for three years. Hermione has just finished her degree and has to decided where to live in Bulgaria with Viktor or continue their long distance relationship but will something help her decision?
1. Dilemma

**My new story which came to me this evening. I hope you enjoy it and I think there need to be more pairings like this. I hope to hear what you think very soon :)**

**So Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Jane Granger stood outside her daughter's bedroom listening to her sob her heart out. Her Daughter, Hermione had returned home from Bulgaria three days ago from visiting her Quidditch playing boyfriend.

Hermione hadn't said much since she had returned and Jane was worried. Her husband, David had also tried to get Hermione to talk but with no success. Hermione had barricaded herself in her bedroom and would not come out.

Hermione and Viktor had been together since Hermione was 18. They first met when she was a Hogwarts School of Wizardry when he came for the Tri-Wizard competition. Viktor asked bookworm Hermione to the Yule Ball and they danced the night away. He even managed to steal a kiss under the mistletoe.

After Viktor returned to Bulgaria they became pen-pals of sorts but with the onset of War that stopped. Hermione fought the War while Viktor played Quidditch. After the War, Viktor visited Hogwarts to help rebuild it and was reunited with a grown up and rather stunning Hermione.

Viktor asked her on a date and she accepted and it started from there.

Viktor stayed in England for four months before returning to Bulgaria for work; Hermione would get international port keys every other weekend to go visit him while she was University and they would spend every holiday alternating between England and her family and Bulgaria and his.

Hermione had finished University two weeks ago and as soon as her final exam was over she was out to Bulgaria to see Viktor. She hadn't seen him in a month due to exam commitments and was so excited to spend the next three months solely with Viktor.

Hermione arrived in Bulgaria in the early hours of the morning. She port keyed to the Bulgarian Ministry and then flooed over to Viktor's Town House. She stepped out of the floo which was on the second floo in Viktor's study and walked to his bedroom. She walked into find Viktor sleeping soundly in bed wearing not a stitch of clothing. She dropped her bag on the chair in the corner and undressed and got into bed next to Viktor.

The next morning Viktor had woken Hermione in the most delicious way; they spent the next seventy two hours in bed reacquainting with one another. They remerged to the world on Friday evening when Viktor took her out to one of the most famous and most expensive Bulgarian restaurants.

It was suppose to be a lovely evening however it was not and it did not go to plan for Viktor.

'_This place is amazing Viktor; you spoil me really you do.' Hermione said squeezing Viktor's strong hand._

'_You deserve to be spoiled my Hermione.' He said sweetly in his thick Bulgarian accent._

'_I don't know about that.' She replied. 'but I'm not complaining.'_

_Viktor laughed and bent down and kissed her delicate hand. 'I huff been thinking.' He said _

'_About?' She questioned_

'_I think it would be best if you moved here now you huff finished your degree.' Viktor said as he sipped some wine._

_Hermione looked at Viktor; it was true they had once said when she finished University she would move here with him but that was just a silly dream. She didn't know whether she would be able to live in Bulgaria, things were so different here from England. _

'_Well, I don't know.' She said slowly. 'The thing is I have been offered a job at the Ministry in England and it's good, really good. Good money, good chances of being promoted in the future.'_

'_You can get a job here.' He said._

'_I don't speak Bulgarian.' She said softly._

'_We can get you a tutor.' He said hopefully. 'You always said how you would move here when you finished your degree, now is the time Hermione.'_

'_I just don't think I'm ready.' She said truthfully._

'_Not ready for what?' he said starting to get angry._

_Viktor had quite the temper when something angered him. Hermione wasn't scared of him she had seen him in all types of anger, she was use to it. He really wasn't violent only when guys tried it on with her. He once punched a guy for grabbing her bum at a Quidditch match. She loved how possessive he was. _

'_Moving here.' She said. 'I love you Viktor you know that but maybe we should wait another year and then when your contract ends with this team you can see if you can move to England?' _

'_You don't move here but you want me to move to England?' he asked._

'_I don't know.' She said truthfully. 'I want us to be together, I want to live with you, I don't want a long distance relationship anymore but decided where to live is hard.'_

_At that moment the waiter came over to their table and asked for their order for Viktor to only practically shout that they were leaving in Bulgarian and apperated himself and Hermione out of the restaurant and back to his house. _

_There argument continued when they arrived home and went on for another four hours before Viktor told her to 'Go back to England as you love it so much.' And she did. She grabbed her bag and flooed to the Bulgarian Ministry and got a port key home. _

_Hermione had shocked her parents by apperating into the house at 3:34am and making their scream for their lives thinking they were being stuck by lighting but when they saw their daughter's red and puffy face they excused any anger they had with her arriving so loudly home._

_Jane had tried to calm her daughter but nothing helped so in the end she just sat and stroked her back until she fell asleep._

Three days had now passed and Jane was starting to worry. She didn't know what had happened and she was worried. Did he hurt her? She didn't think so; she had met Viktor, he was a sweet young man, very loyal and very possessive of Hermione. He spoiled her rotten and treated her like a Princess. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Jane knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to answer.

'Hermione...Darling, please let me in. You need to eat something Sweetheart.'

Jane got no reply so opened the door slowly to find Hermione sat on the floor with photo albums surrounding. Hermione was sobbing and Jane felt helpless.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Dilemma'**

**What do you think?**

**Looking forward to hearing from you!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	2. The Plan

Enjoy!

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

After comforting her daughter Jane knew she had to do something; Hermione wasn't eating and it looked like she wasn't sleeping either. Jane borrowed Hermione's owl Athena and wrote a letter to Ginny Weasley who was at the house in a flash.

'Oh thank you for coming so fast Ginny dear, she's a wreck and I can't find out what happened between them.' Jane said chocking back her own tears.

'Don't worry Mrs Granger, I'll find out and sort it. Don't worry.' She resurred the woman and walked up the stairs to Hermione's room.

* * *

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door and heard Hermione shoo who she thought her mother was.

'Go away Mum! I just want to be alone right now.' She said with a harsh tone to her voice.

Ginny opened the door and stared at her friend. 'First I am not your mother and second we need to get you in the bath. Hermione Jean, you look bloody awful.'

'Thanks.' Hermione mumbled.

She looked awful; she truly did. Her face was pale as a sheet; her hair was greasy and stuck to her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She was wearing a pair of green shorts and one of Viktor's jerseys.

'Come on, let's get you bathed and washed and then we'll talk.' Ginny said walking to Hermione and helping her up and into the bathroom.

* * *

Once Hermione was showered and dressed they sat in the living room with chocolate, crisps, ice cream and a bottle of wine. So what if it was only four pm in the afternoon they were going to get smashed and deal with this problem.

'So, what happened?' Ginny asked. 'And don't tell me it's a long story Mione, tell me.'

'Okay. Well, everything was perfect. I got there after my last exam; we practically spent the next three days after that in bed.' She said blushing knowing her mother was listening in on the conversation in the kitchen.

'Well that's good.' Ginny said laughing. 'So how did you end up back home and in this state?'

'Viktor took me out to this really lovely little place in town and we were talking about what would happen now that I've graduated; well nearly and he wants me to move there. I mean we always said I would but now I don't know.' She said looking at her hands.

'You want to be with him though?' Ginny said.

'Of course. I said maybe when his contract finishes he could maybe find a job here.' Hermione said looking up at Ginny.

'Hermione, darling, the Bulgarian Quidditch team won't let him go. He's gold dust, the best player in centauries.' Ginny said. 'They will pay millions to keep him there.'

Hermione only nodded and let tears fall down her face. 'I just don't know what to do and it probably doesn't matter now he's probably over me and with some blonde bimbo.'

'Hardly. He worships you Mione.' Ginny said.

'He was so angry Ginny. He just screamed for me to get out and I did, I fled and I haven't heard from him in nearly three days.' She said getting more upset. 'What have I done?'

'We are going to sort this Hermione; we will!' Ginny said determined.

'How do you think we do that then?' Hermione said.

'Hermione, you have never missed a match right?' She said.

'Not a home match.' She said. 'I always go to the Home matches.'

'And tomorrow is?' Ginny said.

'A home match.' Hermione said. 'And what do you suggest I do? Turn up? Stand with all the wives and Girlfriends? I'm not either of those.'

'You're his girlfriend; you had an argument and you need to go and resolve that.' She said. 'Hermione, you and Viktor are perfect for each other, yes you argue like every couple; my parents argue, your parents argue and I argue with Harry more than anything.'

'He won't want me there.' Hermione said sadly.

'He will and when he sees you he'll be very happy to see you.' Ginny said. 'Now, we need to get you pampered to knock him off his feet.'

'Sounds good.' Jane Granger said as she walked into the living room with chocolate covered strawberries.

'See even your mum thinks it's a good idea.' Ginny said. 'So I will sort out a port key for you to get to the stadium tomorrow and then we're going shopping, get your hair and make up done and send you on your way.'

'And what if he tells me to leave?' Hermione said.

'Then you tell him you're not leaving until you sort out your problems.' Ginny said.

* * *

**What will Viktor say when he sees Hermione? We'll they work things out?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter tomorrow afternoon!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	3. Shopping

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Ginny and Hermione ventured into Diagon Alley late in the afternoon on Friday to get Hermione ready for her weekend away in Bulgaria. Ginny dragged her down the high street and into 'Witches Wear' and made her try on multiple outfits.

Hermione walked out of the dressing room and in stood in front of Ginny. 'So?' she asked.

'You look amazing Hermione.' Ginny said smiling.

Hermione was wearing a simple stunning white summer dress. It had a tie around the waist pulling her waist in a accentuating her breasts and hips.

Hermione smiled and spinned around 'I love it.' She said as she looked in the mirror.

'Good, now we need some shoes.' Ginny said walking to the shoe rack picking up some grey open toe high shoes. 'These will be perfect with a small grey cardigan.'

Hermione looked at the shoes and bit her lip. 'They're really high Gin.' She said.

'And amazing.' Ginny said handing them to Hermione. 'Put them on, they will make your legs look amazing.'

Hermione put the grey shoes on and looked in the mirror. It was true it did make her legs look long and amazing.

'Now that outfit will knock Viktor off his broomstick the moment he sees you in the crowd.' Ginny said smiling at her accomplishment.

'Well hopefully he won't because I would like him in one piece.' Hermione said as she took the shoes off.

'Go get changed and then we're going to Options to get your hair done.' Ginny said sitting down on the sofa.

'My hair?' Hermione said as she walked back into the changing room.

'You're having it straightened and then some light highlights; nothing drastic don't worry Mione.' Ginny said opening a magazine. 'Oh and we must visit that muggle store Anne Summer's is it? Harry love the underwear I buy there.'

'Ginny!' Hermione shrieked, she really didn't need to know about Ginny and Harry's sex life.

'What? We're girls Hermione, we tell each other all the details.' She said laughing.

'You forget that Harry is practically my brother.' Hermione said stepping out of the changing room in her normal clothes she had worn that day for shopping, jeans, a white tank top and a brown cardigan.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny made their way down the high street to 'Options.' As soon as they stepped in the salon, Hermione was whisked away to a chair and given magazines.

'Just relax.' The hair stylist said as he got to work on her curly hair.

Ginny said beside Hermione getting her own hair done. After two hours in the salon Hermione's hair was finally done.

'Wow!' Hermione said as she looked at herself.

Hermione's hair had light brown and blonde streaks and was straight as a plank. She had never had her hair straightened before and she loved the way it looked. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Ginny.

'Thanks Gin.' She said.

'No problem.' She said as she squeezed Hermione's hand. 'Now let's get to Anne Summers.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and let Ginny apperate them both.

* * *

Ginny pulled Hermione down Oxford Street until they got to the Anne Summer's store. She walked inside and went straight to the lingerie.

'Now, what colour makes Viktor go crazy?' Ginny asked which made Hermione go bright red. 'No need to be embarrassed Mione.'

'Umm...red or black. His team colours.' She said blushing.

'Oh I would have thought of Viktor as a pastel man like Harry.' She said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione made a gagging sound while Ginny picked up a few red and black bra and panty sets.

'Go try these on.' She said as she pushed Hermione into the changing rooms while she took herself off to the toy section.

After buying a few sets of underwear Hermione and Ginny went back to The Granger's house.

* * *

'Good day girls?' Jane asked. 'Show me what you brought then.'

Hermione got out her white dress and grey shoes which Jane approved of a lot.

'What's in that bag then?' Jane asked.

'Underwear.' Ginny said smiling.

'I didn't hear anything.' David Granger said as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione shoved the underwear back into the bag and turned bright red that her father had heard her talking about underwear.

'You look very nice Hermione and I'm sure Viktor will be pleased to see you.' David said smirking.

'Thanks Dad.' She said softly.

'When are you leaving?' Jane asked.

'Tomorrow morning. Harry's got me a port key to the Bulgarian Ministry and then I'm going to book myself into a hotel near Viktor's house just encase, you know.' She said

'Of course. Have you got enough money darling?' Jane said.

'I've got more than enough mum really.' She said.

'All right.' Jane said softly. 'Now, I've made a big roast for everyone. Are you staying Ginny?'

'Oh please.' Ginny said smiling.

'Wonderful.' Jane said

* * *

**I am loving all your reviews! It's a pair I have never written but a pair which I find terribly cute and fluffy! I have to say Viktor is totally my type *sighs* if only he was around right now lol!**

**What are you thinking? Let me know!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	4. We meet again

Sorry for the delay!

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

'If you need to come home early, just floo call and I'll get you a port key as soon as possible.' Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

'I will, don't worry.' She said softly.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hugged and sighed. 'I hope everything goes to plan I really do Mione. You look amazing and he'd be stupid to let you go.'

'Thanks Ginny and I look amazing thanks to you.' She said as she spun around.

It was true she did look amazing and she felt it. She was wearing tight black jeans, black patent shoes, a white lacy tank top and a grey blazer. The outfit looked smart and sexy at the same time. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was pristine.

Harry handed her a pen which was her port key to Bulgaria. 'Good Luck.'

'I'm going to need it.' She replied as she activated the port key and disappeared leaving Harry and Ginny together wondering what would happen in Bulgaria.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Bulgarian Ministry and headed straight to the floo service. She grabbed the green floo powder and flooed to the small hotel near Viktor's house. Once she had registered at the hotel and put her bag in the room, she headed for the Quidditch Stadium.

Today's game was an important one and she knew Viktor would be nervous. Hermione apperated to the stadium and made her way up to the box where the player's families sat. Most of the wives and children of the players sat there and over the last few years Hermione had become close to most of them. They spoke some English and even taught her some Bulgarian. When she stayed with Viktor she would often go and have lunch with the wives.

She reached the box and walked in. She was greeted by most of the women and children; they obviously didn't know about 'the split.'

'How are you Hermione?' Anita, a blonde tall woman who looked like a model said. She was the keeper's wife.

'I'm good. How are you? Are the kids here?' Hermione said as she stood beside Anita.

'Yeah they're around her somewhere.' She said smiling. 'There really excited for today's game.'

Hermione smiled and looked up to see the game starting the Irish flew out and cheers surrounded the stadium. Hermione crossed her arms and looked up the sky waiting for the Bulgarian team to fly out.

The cheers died down and the Bulgarians flew out and everyone jumped up and down with excitement. Hermione clapped and cheered for the team she now supported.

'I hope they win.' She mumbled to Anita.

'They will; I'm sure of it.' She said.

The game began. Hermione stood and watched as Viktor flew around chasing the snitch. The Bulgarians were winning but only by two points and they needed to catch the snitch to win.

Viktor chased the snitch and reached out for it. Every fan was screaming for Viktor to catch it. He flew faster and was nose to nose with the snitch; he reached out and clasped his hands quickly over the snitch.

'And Bulgaria wins!' the announcer shouted.

'Yes!' Hermione said as she jumped up and down screaming.

'Viktor Krum catches the snitch and wins for Bulgaria!' the announcer shouted again.

All the wives of the players hugged each other and smiled at the victory, many coming up to Hermione and congratulating her on Viktor's win. She didn't have the heart to tell them this might be her last match she ever watched.

* * *

The wives and children fled out of the box and down to the player's bar. Anita and her kids pulled Hermione along although she tried to make an excuse.

'Don't be silly. Viktor wants to see you.' Anita said.

Hermione put a smile on her face and walked into the bar. This would be the first time she would face Viktor since their fight.

She walked up to the bar and order herself a white wine; she needed something stronger but getting drunk wouldn't be a good idea. She paid for her drink and took a sip.

'Hermione.' A strong deep voice said.

Hermione turned around and looked up at Viktor. 'Viktor' she said softly.

* * *

**Oh...what's going to happen now?**

**Much Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	5. Why are you here?

**Another Chapter for you! I love all of your reviews!**

**:)**

**xxxx**

* * *

'Vhat are you doing here?' he said as he looked down at Hermione.

He stared at Hermione; God she looked good. Those jeans hugged her bum so tightly he just wanted to grab her and he noticed other men in room also wanted too. The white lace top showed off way to much cleavage he thought and he struggled to keep his eyes fixed on her face. Her hair was perfectly wavy and in control, the lighter highlights brought out her dark eyes.

'I came to support you.' She said softly as she placed her wine glass on the bar. 'I know how important today's match is and I wanted to be here like I have been to every other game.'

Viktor was about to reply but Hermione cut him off quickly; she just needed to tell him.

'I'm sorry.' She said quickly.

'This is not the time or place to have this conversation Hermione, people are listening.' He said as he looked towards the press.

'Oh.' She said.

'Later, now be the doting girlfriend your boyfriend is the hero of the game.' He said as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded and leaned towards him, breathing his smell, how she had missed that smell. Viktor wrapped his arms around her and pressed his thin lips to her thicker ones. Hermione kissed Viktor with everything she had; she had missed him so much.

Viktor pulled away and mumbled something in Bulgarian and then placed a small kiss on her head. 'When did you get here?' he said.

'Around midday. Harry got me a Port Key.' She said as she looked at Viktor.

'Where are you staying?' he asked as he ordered a beer from the bar.

'I have a room at the Hotel near your house. I thought I should probably have a room there.' She said as she looked at him as he paid for his drink.

'You will stay at my house.' He said sternly as he gulped down his beer.

'Do you want me to stay with you?' she asked.

'Of course Hermione.' He said as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

'Even after...' she started.

'Not here.' He reminded her.

Hermione only nodded.

She spent the rest of the afternoon by Viktor's side being the 'girlfriend.' She laughed along with his friends and team mates and even had a few press pictures done. She stayed the whole afternoon by his side and then he decided it was time to leave. He apperated them both to his townhouse and as soon as they arrived in his living room he distanced himself from Hermione.

* * *

'You came here for a reason Hermione.' He stated as he sat down on his cream corner sofa which Hermione had helped to pick out when he brought the house.

'I wanted to apologise. Viktor, it's just a big change and I'm scared.' She said. 'Yes I want to be with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you're the only one for me.'

'Then live here with me.' He said as he looked up at Hermione.

'Can we compromise?' she said

'No.' He said as he stood up angry. 'You live here, we will be together otherwise I want nothing.'

'No I didn't mean that. I mean I'll move here, get a job, give it some time and if I don't like it then can we maybe think of moving to London?' she asked.

'And vhat if I hate London?' he said staring down at the petit witch.

'Then...then for once I don't know but I do know this Viktor Krum, I love you and will try my best to make this work.' She said adoringly.

Viktor said no more as he pulled Hermione into a tight bear hug and kissed her head. 'Thank you Hermione.' He said honestly.

Hermione sighed in relief and then burst out crying which surprised Viktor. Was she happy or was she not?

'Hermione?' he said as he pulled back and looked at her.

'Sorry.' She said wiping her eyes and smudging the makeup Ginny had applied. 'It's just been so hard this week without you.'

'I know, I have been crap at training this week. Coach nearly pulled me from the team.' He said as he sat down and pulled Hermione next to him; nearly on his lap.

Hermione cuddled up to Viktor and sighed once more. 'I am sorry Viktor.'

'It doesn't matter anymore; let's forget it.' He said as he kissed her head. 'How long are you here for?'

'I haven't gotten myself a Port Key home yet so whenever really.' She said.

'When can you move here?' he asked.

'As soon as you want me here.' Hermione said smiling up at Viktor. 'You sure you want me to live with you?'

'I am very sure. I want you here when I come home from work, I want to go to sleep beside you, want to wake up with you and every day I want us to sit here, like this and talk about our day.' He said.

Hermione smiled and threw herself in his lap and kissed him senseless. She pulled back and looked at him. 'How about we get a Port Key back to my parents and pack up myself and then we can be back here on Sunday night?' she said.

'That soon?' he said.

'You sound as if you don't want me here Viktor?' she said.

'No I do.' He said pulled her down to him and kissing her head. 'How can we get a Port Key now?'

'Harry.' She said as she stood up. 'He said he'd get me one in an instant if I needed to come home. We could get one now and go back to my parents. Stay there tonight and then pack tomorrow and come back in the evening and have dinner here just us two.'

'Mmm I vant to stay here tonight and make up.' He said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and kissed Viktor's neck. 'Let me floo call Harry and get him to get us a Port Key for tomorrow morning.' She said as she stood up from his lap.

'I'm going to get the house elves to do us some food that we can eat upstairs and then run us a bath.' He said kissing the side of her head. 'Don't be long.'

* * *

**Yay! There're back together! What next for our couple? **

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


End file.
